<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shadow and flame by Tiigridia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761897">shadow and flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiigridia/pseuds/Tiigridia'>Tiigridia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Other, cap 7 is nsfw, how do i tag anything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiigridia/pseuds/Tiigridia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de drabbles Grollow porque los quiero mucho</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grimm/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cicatrices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cicatrices.</p>
<p>Marcas en el cuerpo que traen consigo tantas historias y memorias, tantas experiencias pasadas – en su mayoría amargas y dolorosas, recuerdos que de ser posible cualquiera borraría de la existencia de no ser por los mismos estigmas grabados en sus corazas hasta el fin de sus vidas.</p>
<p>Mas para seres como ellos, vasijas cuyo propósito era albergar entidades poderosas, las cicatrices que llevaban consigo iban más allá de lo que sus cuerpos podían mostrar.</p>
<p>No era primera vez que Grimm dejaba su capa de lado y se mostraba tal y como era frente al Hollow Knight (su <em>Caballero</em>, como gustaba llamarle ahora que se volvían más y más cercanos), y quizá no era la primera vez que el mismo fijaba su mirada en la coraza gastada justo en el cuello del escarlata, algo similar a una quemadura que parecía explicar su tono de voz áspero y grave; pero si resultaba ser la única ocasión en la cual el receptáculo se había atrevido a acariciar con suavidad dicha cicatriz, un gesto delicado que denotaba la curiosidad que sentía por la historia oculta tras dicha marca, una pregunta silenciosa con la cual buscaba conocer más al misterioso Maestro de la Compañía.</p>
<p>“<em>Si no quieres hablar de ello, lo comprendo. Lo sient</em><em>–</em>“ Refutó el caballero en tímidas señas, siendo interrumpido por la cálida mano de Grimm, quien ahora entrelazaba sus dígitos con los impropios antes de dejar un suave beso en sus nudillos.</p>
<p>“Está bien, cariño mío. No es una historia tan amarga como parece.” El escarlata quiso mentir un poco, solo para tranquilizarle y darle certeza de que respondería a todas y cada una de sus dudas. ¿Y es que cómo podría negarse a saciar su curiosidad después de saber que su mirada azabache, esa bella medianoche en el cual tanto gustaba perderse, había vivido tanto tiempo encerrada y privada de las maravillas del mundo exterior?</p>
<p>“Ya sabrás que mi misión como el Maestro de mi Compañía es llevar a cabo el ritual para alimentar al Corazón de las Pesadillas” Comenzó, lento y con parsimonia a medida que tomaba asiento a los pies de su cama, invitando al caballero a hacer lo mismo junto a él “. Pero el Corazón es caprichoso, y gusta de demostrar al resto del mundo quienes son sus elegidos. Esta marca es… Prueba de ello, por llamarle de alguna forma…”</p>
<p>Era una explicación sencilla, que no dejaba demasiadas dudas sobre el aire. Pero a su vez enmascaraba la verdadera razón, ocultaba el hecho de que las mismas pesadillas – y el Rey que dominaba las mismas, le quemaban por dentro; al punto de tener que renacer una y otra vez de entre las cenizas. Grimm no podía contarle aquella verdad, no podía arrebatarle ese trocito de felicidad que ambos habían descubierto al conocerse, al quererse. Pero aquella cicatriz era, en un todo, la cadena que le apresaba a un ciclo eterno, uno del cual jamás podría escapar.</p>
<p>Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante un abrazo repentino, el frío de la coraza ajena se encontraba con el calor de su propio cuerpo en la sorpresiva pero bien recibida cercanía. Al parecer el Maestro de la Compañía no pudo ocultar la melancolía que brilló en sus ojos carmesí, y en un intento por disiparla el Caballero no halló más que mimarle un poco para reconfortarle.</p>
<p>Apartándose del abrazo, el receptáculo hizo un pequeño gesto para que el contrario le esperara. Y sin mucho apuro dejó caer sus propios ropajes mostrando las cicatrices que recorrían su torso casi por completo, como si hubiesen roto mucho más que tan solo su coraza. Podía verse una gran grieta donde se suponía debía estar su brazo faltante, grieta a la cual guio la mano del maestro para que la tocase al igual que él, en un comienzo, había acariciado la quemadura en el cuello del escarlata. Y fue ahí cuando Grimm comprendió lo que él, su Caballero, quiso decirle desde el momento en que notó que los dos eran más similares de lo que parecía.</p>
<p>Ah… Esos gestos tan inocentes y cálidos le enamoraban más y más. ¿Cómo alguien que poseía un corazón tan puro había sido condenado a ser una vasija vacía por la eternidad?</p>
<p>“Ya veo… Quizá nuestras cicatrices marquen incluso nuestras almas” Comentó Grimm con suavidad, irguiéndose solo para esconder el rostro ajeno contra su pecho en un nuevo y tierno abrazo “. Pero incluso así… Pareciera que las piezas perdidas de nuestros corazones encajan a la perfección estando juntos. ¿Puedes verlo, amor mío?”</p>
<p>Un ligero beso cayó sobre la grieta en la frente del Caballero. Y con ello, ambos supieron que ya no se hallaban tan solos en aquel vasto mundo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tu corazón sabrá qué hacer.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Algo que el Hollow Knight aprendía poco a poco, en aquella nueva oportunidad de vivir fuera del Templo y lejos de su propósito inicial, era a aceptar sus falencias y comprender que ya no era necesario mostrar una fachada perfecta para hacer realidad las expectativas que todo un reino ponía sobre él. Podía ser él mismo, sin disimulos ni restricciones, actuar como el vacío dentro de él le dictara y olvidarse, por fin, de ese amargo pasado que arrastraba.</p>
<p>Mas si era sincero en esos instantes… Si había algo en lo que fallaba y de lo cual, ahora mismo, se avergonzaba.</p>
<p>“Oh, pero cariño” En una suave risilla Grimm habló mientras sostenía el rostro del Caballero entre sus manos, acariciando con sus pulgares el rubor que brillaba en sus pálidas mejillas “, ¿Por qué te consterna tanto el no saber besar bien?”</p>
<p>Un gruñidito breve y algo inquieto escapó como respuesta, su bochorno era incluso más evidente que hace unos instantes. ¿Y es que cómo no iba a estarlo? Su mente era un completo desastre cada vez que el escarlata le mimaba, el vacío en su interior bramando ante tantas emociones y sensaciones completamente nuevas para él. ¿Cómo podría corresponderle y demostrarle su cariño si se hallaba tan perdido en la tibieza de sus mimos, en la suavidad de sus caricias? ¡Además, su máscara siquiera tenía algo parecido a una boca para besarle!</p>
<p>“Hey” La voz de Grimm, suave cual terciopelo, le devolvió a la realidad “. No le des demasiadas vueltas. Es más sencillo de lo que parece.”</p>
<p>Acortando poco a poco la distancia entre los dos, el escarlata rodeó el cuello del receptáculo con sus brazos, su cálida respiración apenas rozaba la pálida máscara causando que uno que otro escalofrío recorriese la espalda del Caballero. De por sí aquel dulce preámbulo le mesmerizaba por completo, ¿Cómo podría aprender algo si a las finales siempre se perdería en sus besos?</p>
<p>“Confía en mí. Piensa en el beso como si fuese una danza. Tu corazón sabrá qué hacer.”</p>
<p>Y reduciendo el espacio entre ambos a nada, Grimm besó la punta de su máscara con dulzura. Aquel simple gesto fue lo suficiente para que un cálido cosquilleo recorriese por completo el cuerpo del Hollow Knight, aquel mismo calorcito se anidaba lentamente en su pecho dándole la sensación de estar perdido en un mar de nubes, en un sueño perfecto del cual no deseaba despertar jamás. Apenas se percató de que su brazo ahora rodeaba la cintura ajena, atrayéndole todavía más, dejándose llevar poco a poco por esos tiernos gestos de los cuales, había aprendido, nunca podría cansarse. E incluso así, hipnotizado en aquella niebla acogedora que embotaba sus sentidos, se preguntaba cómo era posible que algo tan simple como el tenerle así de cerca era capaz de despertar tantas emociones, nuevas pero agradables, despertasen en su interior.</p>
<p>Con parsimonia el escarlata pausó el beso, su mirada caía con cariño sobre el rostro de su amado.</p>
<p>“¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo esto?” Grimm inquirió, el Caballero ladeó su cabeza con intriga en espera de su respuesta.</p>
<p>“Es la excusa perfecta para besarte una y otra vez. Y cuando aprendas, estaré encantado de ayudarte a practicar.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>cómo se dan besitos los bichos @ yahoo respuestas</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cartas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A mi querido Caballero:<br/><br/></p>
<p>Al igual que tú, lamento la distancia que ahora nos separa. Pero puedo asegurar con todo corazón que nuestra lejanía será momentánea; y es que el llamado de la flama encendida debe ser respondido por nuestra compañía, mas el lazo que me une a ti hace que solo a tu lado pueda sentirme en completa paz. Incluso cuando apenas llevamos unos días separados, no puedo esperar a encontrarnos de nuevo, a recibir tu cariño y besarte hasta olvidarnos de todo y de todos.</p>
<p>Para que estos días sean más llevaderos, decidí escribirte cartas cada vez que pueda; uno de mis sirvientes ha sido encomendado con la misión de entregarlas en tu mano. Si gustas de responder, él mismo será quien lleve tu mensaje hasta mi compañía, pero tampoco hay presión para que lo hagas si no nace de tu interior. Con saber que has leído mis palabras y me esperas anhelante estaré más que encantado.</p>
<p>¿Soñarán las bellas sombras con lo que sus corazones desean? ¿Me habrás visto allí, extrañándote, entre todo lo que tus ojos observan al dormir?</p>
<p>Lo que es yo, he de admitir, no he pasado una sola noche sin verte en mis sueños.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Sinceramente tuyo,</p>
<p>Grimm, el Maestro de la Compañía.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>“Para Grimm:<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tu carta me hizo muy feliz. Casi tanto como si fuera un abrazo que me envías desde donde sea que estés. No he escrito algo en mucho tiempo, y aún me es difícil definir todo lo que siento, pero Hornet y mis hermanos prometieron ayudarme en lo que pudiesen. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Todo se siente demasiado calmado desde que te has ido, extraño escuchar la música de tu circo entrar por mi ventana cada vez que despierto. Extraño tomar tu mano y caminar juntos hasta perdernos por todo Hallownest. Y cada vez que pienso en ti siento como si algo faltase en mi pecho, como si me hubieran arrebatado algo importante. Algo muy importante. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No había soñado absolutamente nada en mucho tiempo, hasta hace un par de noches. Estábamos solos, caminando frente al Lago Azul. Y todo se sintió tan real… Tus besos, tus abrazos…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Volverás pronto?<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Extrañándote, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hollow Knight.”</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Para mi dulce amado:<br/><br/></p>
<p>Tus palabras me han llegado al corazón, y me siento el ser más afortunado de la existencia al leerte y sentir tu cariño incluso cuando la distancia nos separa. Y no te preocupes si te es difícil aún expresar los sentimientos que florecen en ti y que recién vas conociendo, aquello es parte de la vida. Y si te soy sincero, hay ocasiones en las que incluso yo me quedo sin palabras para demostrar con detalle lo que conmueve mi alma. Por ello es útil escribir cartas y plasmar en ellas lo que sientas necesario.</p>
<p>Si en algún lugar del vasto universo existiera un dios mensajero, un ser superior que carga con la tarea de transportar misivas hasta el lugar más recóndito de la existencia, estoy seguro de que contaríamos con su bendición. ¿Qué puede ser más honesto y romántico que dos amantes plasmando su pasión en las bellas hojas que se le han confiado?</p>
<p>Tus sueños me conmueven, y la nostalgia que veo en tus letras es la misma que en ocasiones me mantiene despierto por las noches. Pero no dejes que aquello te paralice, amor mío. Sal, disfruta de la nueva oportunidad que los dioses te han concedido, regocíjate con los pequeños detalles a tu alrededor. Y piensa que, en cuestión de unas cuantas noches más, podremos deleitarnos en las pequeñas joyas de la vida estando juntos.</p>
<p>Cada reino que he visitado, a pesar de ir por el camino de la decadencia, me ha mostrado maravillas que pocos viajeros han presenciado a lo largo de sus vidas. ¿Te gustaría que te enviase algún pequeño recuerdo para que pienses en mi cada vez que lo veas?</p>
<p><br/>Prometiéndote mi regreso,</p>
<p>Grimm, el mismo a quien amas en tus sueños.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>“Para el romántico Maestro: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>En estos momentos deseo tanto escribir como tú lo haces… Es como si cada palabra tuya fuese un tierno beso que me das en el momento preciso. Siempre suspiro al leer tus cartas, y a mis hermanos les parece gracioso verme así, pero no me importa mucho. Hornet dice que, mientras esté feliz, nada más importa. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Agradezco también que me des ánimos; he dedicado buena parte de los días a explorar con mis hermanos y he visto muchas cosas que han cambiado desde la última vez que pude apreciarlas. Los jardines que mi madre una vez cuidó han crecido muchísimo, me gustaría que pudiésemos visitarlos cuando regreses. Mientras tanto, te envío algunas flores que seguro te gustarán, el rojo de sus pétalos me recordó tanto a ti que solo pude pensar en regalarte unas cuantas apenas las vi. ¿Hay jardines en el reino que estás visitando? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>También he practicado la escritura, no sé si puedes notarlo. Le escribí un par de cartas a mi padre y le pedí al más pequeño de mis hermanos que me acompañase a dejarla en donde antes estuvo el Palacio Blanco. Donde quiera que esté, dudo que pueda recibirlas, siquiera leerlas. Pero por alguna razón me hace sentir mucho mejor poder escribir lo que pienso de él. Lo extraño. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Por qué los dioses nos hacen extrañar a quienes más queremos? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>Esperando tu próxima carta,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>tu Caballero.”</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“A mi amado, a quien sigo extrañando:<br/><br/></p>
<p>Lamento mucho la tardanza de mi respuesta. Las manecillas del reloj han comenzado a moverse, y el Ritual poco a poco llega a su momento más álgido. Mis horas en el escenario se han prolongado con el pasar de los días, y con ello los breves momentos en los que me mantengo fuera del mismo se han convertido en un letargo en el que solo veo pesadillas. El Corazón comienza a despertar, y pide ser alimentado.</p>
<p>Pero no todo es tan oscuro como pareciera, aún encuentro refugio en las bellas cartas que me envías. Tu escritura se ha agilizado, y puedo ver que te manejas mucho mejor al relatar tus vivencias. Me hace feliz también que compartas la alegría que mereces con tu familia, no hay nada que traiga más alegría que saber que un ser amado por fin halla consuelo y descanso luego de tantas tormentas que fragmentaron su alma.</p>
<p>Dentro de todo, he podido reunir algunas piedras preciosas para enviarlas junto con mi mensaje; el brillo con el que relucen bajo la luz de las lumélulas me recuerda tanto a tu rostro, a ese dulce fulgor que veo en tu mirada cada vez que nos abrazamos… Tal vez esté siendo demasiado empalagoso, pero yo mismo le pedí a Divine que confeccionara un pequeño brazalete con dichas joyas, para llevarlo a todas partes y sentir que te tengo aquí, conmigo una vez más.</p>
<p>Buscando una luz entre las tinieblas, me consuela pensar en que pronto mi misión aquí terminará, y podré nuevamente anidarme en tu abrazo, descansando de las pesadillas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esperando despertar a tu lado una vez más,</p>
<p>Grimm.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>“Grimm:<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Perdón por no saber cómo comenzar. Solo espero que esta carta llegue a tiempo para que la leas. ¿Estás bien? Sé que has vivido lo mismo incontables veces, y que todo esto es parte de tu propósito como Maestro de la Compañía. Pero aun así… Hay algo en mi interior que se agita al saber que tus sueños no son agradables. Daría lo que fuera por estar allí, y sostener tu mano en un intento por alivianar tu carga. ¿Me llevarías contigo la próxima vez que la Linterna se encienda en un reino apartado? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cuando vuelvas a Hallownest, le pediré a Hornet que me ayude a preparar lo que sea que te guste comer. Si quieres, podríamos salir a cualquier lugar del reino que desees conocer. Y si solo deseas descansar, estaré a tu lado para asegurarme que tus sueños sean plácidos. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Te extraño.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Y mucho.”</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Para mi tierno Caballero, a quien le envío el más grande abrazo:<br/><br/></p>
<p>Gracias. Tus palabras han llegado en el momento preciso. Quizá esta sea mi última carta que recibas en un buen tiempo, pero piensa que luego de esto, lo único que quedará por esperar será nuestro reencuentro. Pensar en ello es lo que me da fuerzas para seguir, y lo que me motiva a dedicarte estas palabras de corazón.</p>
<p>Tal vez deba explicarte con mayor detalle lo que ocurre cada vez que el Ritual es iniciado, pero será más sencillo hacerlo una vez nos encontremos nuevamente. Hasta entonces, lo que más reconfortaría mi alma será saber que estás a salvo, junto a tu familia, olvidando tu pasado y construyendo un nuevo futuro en el que por fin alcanzas la felicidad que tanto mereces. Nuestro propósito, como vasijas, a veces implica vivencias amargas; mas como mencioné en mis cartas anteriores, me consuela el pensar que puedo encontrar refugio a tu lado. Y allí pronto estaré.</p>
<p>No te angusties, mi dulce medianoche. Recuerda que después de la más larga y dolorosa noche, siempre habrá un amanecer que todo logrará iluminar.</p>
<p>Te amo.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>creo me quedó más doloroso de lo que esperaba LKASJD meper d0nan¿</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Buenos días.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El sopor del sueño que aún le tentaba a cerrar sus ojos, la suavidad de las mantas y almohadas, la dulce sensación de estar acurrucado junto a su querido Caballero… ¿Podía acaso existir algo en el universo que fuese mejor que eso?</p>
<p>Tal vez, Grimm pensaba, podría ignorar durante unos momentos sus deberes del diario vivir, tal vez podría olvidarse un rato de la Compañía, el Ritual y todo lo que ello implicaba, para ocultarse así entre las sábanas mientras observaba dormir a su amado… Si en su poder estuviera, haría que todos y cada uno de los días junto a él fuesen una tierna mañana invernal, en la que no había nada por hacer salvo abrazarse y reposar despreocupados.</p>
<p>Apoyándose en la almohada, el escarlata observaba a su pareja, al blanco de todos sus afectos, sus cariños y palabras amorosas. Le notaba respirar despacito mientras dormía, su cuerpo relajado envuelto en el dulce sueño, descansando gustoso sin preocuparse de nada más. Y en su corazón deseaba más que nada que aquella paz fuese eterna en la vida del Caballero.</p>
<p>Dejándose llevar, Grimm dejó un suave beso en la frente ajena. Aquello bastó para despertar al receptáculo, quien en un suave gruñidito, semejante a una risita, tomó con lentitud la mano del escarlata.</p>
<p>“<em>Ese beso no iba allí.</em>” Escribió, adormilado, en la palma de su amante.</p>
<p>“¿Huh?” Aquel no era el saludo que Grimm esperaba. ¿Qué estaría pensando…?</p>
<p>No pasaron siquiera un par de segundos, y el Hollow Knight ya se había erguido lo suficiente para robar un tierno beso de los labios ajenos. Definitivamente, ese gesto resultó ser mucho más que algo imprevisto.</p>
<p>“Ah… ¿Entonces querías que te despertase cual príncipe sumido en un sueño misterioso?”</p>
<p>El Caballero asintió. En el fondo, Grimm sabía que estaba sonriendo.</p>
<p>“Ya veo. Estás siendo más asertivo en lo que tu adorable corazón desea.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Lo aprendí del mejor.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ta chikito pero con amor aaa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Danza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Entonces, querido mío, ¿Bailamos?”</p>
<p>Las lámparas colgantes alrededor del escenario hicieron brillar su luz, de golpe, sobre el lugar. Todos los sirvientes tomaron asiento y aplaudieron, eufóricos, ante la escena que se desplegaba frente a ellos. Usualmente, aquel sitio debía formar parte del ritual con el cual el Corazón de las Pesadillas permanecía. con vida. Sin embargo, la voluntad de quien por el momento era el Maestro del circo, el líder y guía de quienes seguían obedientes a la Compañía, decidió que durante aquellos instantes las luces iluminarían una situación completamente distinta. Allí, el Hollow Knight desenvainaba su arma una vez más, el pálido resplandor de su aguijón se combinaba con el brillo de las flamas a su alrededor. Grimm, por su parte, le dedicaba una elegante reverencia antes de desaparecer entre una niebla escarlata que no daba siquiera pista alguna de su actual paradero. La danza a la cual el escarlata hacía referencia no era más que un pequeño desafío amistoso, una lucha para sacar a relucir las antiguas habilidades del receptáculo cuando de batallas se trataba, una pequeña petición que el Caballero daba a conocer de forma inocente pero que para el Maestro era una genuina demostración de la confianza que nacía entre ambos. Y es que, tratándose de una pequeña demostración de la antigua gloria de aquel bello guerrero, ¿Cómo podría Grimm negarse?</p>
<p>Lo primero que apareció bajo los pies del Caballero fueron pilares afilados que limitaban sus acciones, una treta de la cual el escarlata se ayudó para luego abalanzarse envuelto en flamas sobre él, mas siendo bloqueado por la espada que el ser de vacío cargaba consigo. Con la misma, el Caballero le empujó hasta verle a una distancia prudente, lanzando varias dagas pálidas que apenas lograron rozar la capa de su contrincante. Utilizando la misma táctica anterior, el Hollow Knight clavó su aguijón en el suelo causando que espadas similares a su arma se alzaran en el escenario, acorralando por unos instantes al Maestro quien desapareció entre la misma bruma una vez más. Por unos segundos la incertidumbre ante no saber el lugar exacto de su rival se hizo presente, cosa que no tardó en esfumarse tan rápido como las flamas invadían el escenario y volvían a acortar sus movimientos, aquello no sería sencillo si los movimientos del escarlata seguían mostrándose así de ágiles, por lo cual el Caballero se vio obligado a pensar una suerte de estrategia con la cual ganar algo de ventaja.</p>
<p>Así estuvieron un buen rato, sombra y flama persiguiéndose en cada rincón del proscenio sin cesar, los aplausos y ovaciones del séquito de las pesadillas ahora no tan solo se dirigían a su líder sino también a la sombra, elegante y majestuosa, que lograba seguirle el paso. Quizá era la armonía entre los ataques de ambos, quizá eran lo semejante que lucían en términos de estilo de pelea, pero aquel era un espectáculo digno de presenciar en cuanto cada movimiento no tan solo buscaba ganar cierto provecho, sino que la delicadeza con la cual ambos se deslizaban en el escenario era la suficiente para suponer que ninguno de los dos buscaba hacerse real daño. Más que una lucha, era una bella danza.</p>
<p>Un ligero movimiento en falso hizo que las ropas del Caballero se deslizaran más de la cuenta sobre las paredes del sitio, y con ello Grimm aprovechó para detener los movimientos impropios al clavar sus garras ardientes en la tela y acorralar a su rival contra el muro. Sin embargo, el receptáculo no se dejaría vencer con facilidad, y antes de verse apresado entre la figura ajena y la pared, alzó su espada lo suficiente para que esta quedase rozando el cuello del escarlata. Cualquier movimiento en falso y cualquiera podría ceder la victoria tan cercana así con facilidad, estaban en un punto muerto del cual ninguno podría escapar sin que el otro lo notase.</p>
<p>“… Tal parece que nuestro baile podría seguir durante décadas si seguimos así. ¿Qué piensas tú, bello guerrero?” Murmuró el escarlata, sin importarle que el filo de ese aguijón rasgara un poco sus prendas cada vez que intentaba acercarse más y más al rostro de su querido Caballero.</p>
<p>Y como si hubiese leído sus intenciones, el receptáculo dejó caer su arma para acariciar la mejilla de su amado, inclinándose lo suficiente para que sus rostros se encontrasen en un dulce beso que no hizo más que entusiasmar al público que les veía.</p>
<p>El escenario brilló entre los aplausos que parecían no querer cesar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>escribí esto un pokito drunk y después de ver promare hsakjsd no c</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Risas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El Hollow Knight, su <em>Caballero</em>, estaba tan lleno de sorpresas…</p><p>Grimm iba descubriendo aquello a medida que compartía más y más tiempo con él, la confianza entre ambos crecía lo suficiente para sentirse cómodos charlando sobre antiguas vivencias, sobre heridas que lentamente iban cerrándose con el pasar de los días, sobre pequeños secretos que preferían guardar al ser detalles sin demasiada importancia. Se sentía bien llenar aquel vacío que de vez en cuando venía a atormentarle, se sentía bien no estar tan solo después de tanto tiempo sin otra cosa más por hacer que cumplir con su rol en la Compañía.</p><p>Si. Se sentía bien estando a su lado.</p><p>Y al disfrutar aquel compañerismo que día a día se volvía más íntimo, el Maestro se ofreció con gusto para atender las heridas que aún no terminaban de sanar en el cuerpo del receptáculo, una tarea que no le resultaba del todo familiar en un comienzo – las flamas del Corazón no acostumbraban a curar sino a destruir; mas confiando en que con los cuidados básicos lograría ayudarle, suponía que todo saldría bien. Además… Era una buena excusa para seguir viendo a su querido Caballero.</p><p>Dejándole entrar a su tienda como de costumbre, el escarlata esperó a que su invitado tomase asiento antes de comenzar su pequeña rutina. Rutina que, a decir verdad, se volvía mucho más jovial al haber aprendido el escarlata un detallito bastante interesante sobre aquel bichito.</p><p>Con lentitud apartó las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo ajeno para dejar a la vista los vendajes cubriendo sus lesiones, y con ello sus garras rozaron apenas la coraza azabache de la vasija. Un pequeño saltito removió al Caballero en su asiento, la sonrisa de Grimm se volvía más juguetona al ver dicha reacción.</p><p>Pasando a las vendas, el escarlata las tanteó uno que otro poco como si estuviese probando su actual estado, mas sus intenciones iban por un camino completamente distinto. Otro suave escalofrío pareció recorrer la espalda del Hollow Knight, y antes que el Maestro continuase su tarea, la única mano del receptáculo detuvo los dígitos ajenos para dejar un breve mensaje en el dorso impropio.</p><p>“<em>Me haces cosquillas.</em>”</p><p>“¿Lo hago?” Replicó entre ligeras risas, habían descubierto su plan. “Mil disculpas, querido mío. ¿Tal vez debería comenzar por otro lugar para no molestarte?” Y dicho esto, sus manos bajaron a los costados ajenos para dejar allí más cosquillas, causando que el Caballero se sobresaltara, sus hombros subiendo y bajando mientras que varios gruñidos – los cuales Grimm había aprendido a reconocer como risas, se hacían escuchar. Nunca habría imaginado que alguien como él fuese así de sensible, era algo que el escarlata tendría en mente para otras ocasiones; mas por ahora era lindo observar que su querido bichito se distraía de sus heridas y reía junto a él. ¿Acaso podía pedir algo más?</p><p>Satisfecho y cesando sus jugarretas, el Maestro le abrazó con ternura apoyando su rostro en el perfil del hombro ajeno, escuchando claramente como un suave ronroneo nacía del pecho del Caballero. Quedándose así por unos instantes, dejó un ligero beso sobre la pálida máscara antes de, finalmente, ponerse manos a la obra.</p><p>“Es curioso” La voz de Grimm rompió el breve silencio justo después de haber quitado los viejos vendajes “, que incluso sin poseer una voz para expresarte, el vacío dentro de ti logra reflejar tus emociones a la perfección. Tal vez aquel no era su propósito en un comienzo, pero esa es otra cualidad con la que cuentan los seres vivos. Cambiar, adaptarse.”</p><p>Pausando su tarea por unos segundos, el Maestro tomó la mano contraria para alzarla hacia su propio rostro, anidando con ternura su mejilla en la palma del Caballero.</p><p>“Pero debo confesar… Que adoro a este nuevo tú que renace de sus cenizas.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oof casi no lo logro skldjd</p><p>quizá mañana escriba algo subidito de tono, como auto-regalo por llevar ya 7 días seguidos escribiendo (?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Deseo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza.</p>
<p>Mas no era el Corazón de las Pesadillas amenazando con despertar, sus latidos no tenían siquiera relación alguna con aquellos amargos sueños cuyo deber era cosechar. Si Grimm tuviese que definir lo que vivía en aquellos preciados instantes, no le bastaría con decir que era un tierno y cálido sueño. Todo eso era real, y él lo sabía.</p>
<p>Pero es que todo era tan perfecto…</p>
<p>Las linternas de la habitación pintaban el lugar de un tenue carmesí, la luz era la justa y necesaria para que ambos amantes en su cercanía pudiesen contemplar la expresión del otro, para que ambos se atrevieran a explorar el cuerpo impropio a base de besos y caricias, para que el único fulgor que brillase en aquel cuarto fuese el deseo latente que poco a poco se encendía más y más, deseo que el Hollow Knight recién se atrevía a conocer, deseo que Grimm gustoso ansiaba alimentar.</p>
<p>Entre besos ambos se dejaron caer a la cama, sus ropas no tardaron en quedar a un lado y sus caricias no esperaron para volverse más cálidas, más íntimas; buscando acercarse más y más hasta que sus cuerpos casi fuesen uno solo. La mano del escarlata se posó con suavidad sobre el pecho del Caballero, tomándose un par de segundos para apreciar no tan solo los tiernos ronroneos de su amante sino también aquella oscuridad, el vacío dentro de él bramando cada vez más fuerte. ¿Sería aquello el equivalente a los latidos de su propio corazón? ¿Cómo era posible que algo que simbolizaba la nada absoluta fuese capaz de demostrar tanto? ¿Viviría aquel dulce Caballero sus emociones como el resto de los mortales?</p>
<p>Los dígitos del receptáculo bajando por el torso de Grimm interrumpieron sus pensamientos, un suave gemido escapó de la garganta del escarlata al sentirle deslizarse de forma tan tentadora. Mas las caricias parecían detenerse por unos segundos, segundos en los que el Hollow Knight dejaba un pequeño mensaje escrito sobre su coraza con parsimonia.</p>
<p>“<em>Te amo.</em>”</p>
<p>El Maestro rio con ternura, irguiéndose de la cama lo suficiente para besarle.</p>
<p>“Me encanta que siempre sepas el momento exacto para ser así de romántico. Estás tan lleno de maravillas…”</p>
<p>Entre besos y suspiros Grimm susurró un dulce “Te amo”, abrazando al Caballero por los hombros y hundiéndose más y más en aquella agradable tibieza. El escarlata siempre estuvo acostumbrado al calor de las flamas, calor abrasante que devoraba todo a su paso sin excepción, calor que ardía, calor que se consumía mientras más fuerte quemase. Mas lo que sentía en esos momentos era tan diferente a su fuego implacable… Era una tibieza delicada, que le acogía y envolvía con suavidad y que poco a poco aumentaba con sutileza. Tibieza que le derretía, que le hipnotizaba. Que le hacía querer más. Tibieza que le hizo gemir en cuanto sintió la mano ajena bajando entre sus piernas.</p>
<p>“Nh… No te detengas.”</p>
<p>Las caricias ajenas titubearon por unos segundos, mas el escarlata soltó un nuevo quejido al sentir esos dedos entrando en él; esto se sentía mejor de lo que esperaba. Y con su mente nublada por el placer era difícil pensar más allá del frío cuerpo del Caballero encontrándose con el calor de su propia figura, de como esos dedos se movían con timidez en su interior, de como su amante ocultaba su rostro en el hombro de Grimm y dejaba escapar ligeros jadeos. En esos instantes las palabras sobraban, era un momento en que las acciones demostraban mucho más de lo que cualquier frase podría.</p>
<p>Y el escarlata esperaba que los latidos de su corazón dejaran en claro que lo necesitaba ahora.</p>
<p>Apartando la mano ajena y empujándole lo suficiente para que el receptáculo quedase recostado esta vez, el Maestro se levantó hasta quedar sentado sobre las caderas de su amante, meciéndose lentamente en búsqueda de alguna reacción. Y con facilidad la obtuvo, puesto que no pasó mucho para sentir que el Caballero temblaba bajo su cuerpo, jadeando ansioso ante el cálido roce; tal parecía que también estaba en su límite. En su mente el escarlata se preguntaba si aquel placer de ensueño sería igual de embriagante para los dos, si es que aquella figura estilizada y bien formada se excitaba al igual que él, al igual que cualquier otro ser viviente. Y es que si, podía sentir su erección casi penetrándole, las ansias de hacerse uno con él quedaban claras al escuchar los gemidos y jadeos provenientes de ambos; pero su duda iba más allá que la simple reacción de su cuerpo. ¿Sentiría los mismos cosquilleos que él cada vez que le tocaba? ¿Sentiría ese impulso de besarle, de sentirle incluso más cerca? ¿Aquella dulce niebla de placer que embotaba sus sentidos sería lo mismo para su Caballero?</p>
<p>“Ah… Te quiero dentro… Ahora.”</p>
<p>Bajando sus caderas lentamente, gimió con deseo apenas se sintió lleno, debía admitir que su amante estaba más <em>dotado</em> de lo que pensó en un comienzo. Y sintiendo sus piernas temblar, tuvo que esperar un poco para acostumbrarse a la sensación. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien para definirlo con palabras; adoraba pensar en que el Caballero, <em>su Caballero</em>, solo tenía ojos para él, sus besos eran solo para él, todo de él en esos instantes era suyo completamente. Y con ello en mente comenzó a mover sus caderas, subiendo y bajando mientras sus manos se apoyaban en el pecho ajeno buscando algo de estabilidad en sus movimientos.</p>
<p>Quería más. Quería sentirle más. Le necesitaba. La flama y la sombra unidas en una danza erótica y llena de afecto. Más besos. Más caricias. Más. Más.</p>
<p>Le deseaba tanto. Y seguiría deseándole así hasta el fin de los tiempos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Creo que no sirvo para escribir porn without plot kflajslkdj</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Primera vez dejando uno de mis escritos en AO3 jsjsjs</p>
<p>Me propuse como desafío este Octubre escribirles un drabble por día porque ando muy thirsty por estos bichitos y ya me tragué todo lo que hay de ellos en internet así que es hora de hacer algo yo.</p>
<p>Esto seguramente se volverá nsfw en algún momento así que ojo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>